The Atlas of Rokugan
The Atlas of Rokugan is a source book for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game that covered the lands of the Emerald Empire. Credits * Design: Rob Hobart * Written by: Rob Hobart, Maxime Lemaire, Marie Brennan, Thomas Willoughby, Dave Laderoute, Chris Hand, Kevin Blake, Ryan Reese, Sean Holland * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Robert Hobart * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Front Cover Art: Ken Meyer Jr. * Layout and Graphic Design: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Dave Laderoute * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Map Artists: Robert Denton, Lindsey Steussy, Evan Walters, Andrew Wolf * Artists: Hai An, Christopher Appel, Nathaniel Arches, Amy Ashbaugh, Stefano Baldo, Noah Bradley, Brent Chumley, Conceptopolis, Max Degen, Adam Denton, Alex Drummond, Al Eremin, Shen Fei, Viktor Fetsch, Anthony Grabski, Joachim Gmoser, Jon Hodgson, David Horn, Jonathan Hunt, Jason Juta, Alayna Lemmer, Carolina Machado, Ken Meyer Jr., Tony Moseley, Chris Ostrowski, Eric Ren, Fabio Rodrigues, Ellym Sirac, Eddie L Smith, Oliver Specht, J. Edwin Stevens, Nikolay Stoyanov, Gong Studios, A.C. Swedberg, Alberto Tavira, Charles Urbach, Brad Williams Table of Contents Map of Rokugan (page 4) Introduction (page 6) * Fiction with Togashi Minami returning to the High House of Light after fifteen years wandering Rokugan. * Welcome to the Atlas of Rokugan * The Map of Rokugan Chapter One: The Lands of the Crab Clan (page 10) * The Hida Provinces ** Garanto province *** Nagai Aruki *** The Great Carpenter Wall ** Ishibei province *** The River of the Last Stand *** The Fortress of the Forgotten *** The Twilight Mountains ** Ishigaki province ** Juuin province *** Nishiyama Mura *** Higashiyama Mura ** Kyoukan province *** Kyuden Hida *** Koten *** Shiro Kakeguchi *** Kyuden Moshibaru *** Ugawari Torid-e *** Fundai Mura :: Kyuden Hida Map Guide * The Hiruma Provinces ** Hissori province *** Lone Candle Keep ** Ienikaeru province *** Shiro Hiruma *** The White Temple *** The Shell of the Crab ** Kinbou province *** Shinsei's Last Hope * The Kaiu Provinces ** Hokufuu province *** Face of the East Castle *** Maisuna Shiro *** Shattered Peaks Castle *** Watchtower of the West ** Yoake province *** Kaiu Shiro *** Razor of the Dawn Castle ** Kuda province *** Kuda Mura *** Maemikake * Kuni Provinces ** Midakai province *** High Tree Village *** Kakita's Breath ** Adauchi province *** Shiro Kuni *** The Barracks of the Damned * The Toritaka Province ** Kyuden Toketsu ** Tani Hitokage * The Yasuki Provinces ** Junkin province *** Earthquake Fish Bay *** The Tidal Landbridge *** Friendly Traveler Village *** Yasuki Yashiki ** Sunda Mizu province *** Shiro Kano *** Clear Water Village *** Yasuki Hanko Chapter Two: The Lands of the Crane Clan (page 34) * The Asahina Provinces ** Anshin province *** Wall Above the Ocean Village *** Oni Mura *** Zenshou Tetsu *** Heaven's Wisdom Temple ** Wakiaiai province *** Jukami Mura ** Shinkyou province *** Shinden Asahina and Bunya sano Asahina *** Garden Under Shadow City *** Shiro Hanamidoki * The Daidoji Provinces ** Kosaten province *** Kosaten Shiro ** Hayaku province *** Giji Seido *** Prosperous Plains City *** Tsangusuri Daigaku *** Shiro Daidoji ** Sabishii province *** Mura Sabishii Toshi *** Kyuden Morehei and the Palace of the Sea King *** Songbird's Cage *** Water Music Village ** Ichigun province *** Daidoji Training Grounds *** The Daimyo's Estate * The Doji Provinces ** Kazenmuketsu province *** Kyuden Doji *** The Fantastic Gardens of the Crane *** River of the Blind Monk *** Kyuden no Kin *** Shizuka Toshi *** Map of Kyuden Doji ** Oyomesan province *** Benten Seido *** Musume Mura *** Seven Fold Palace ** Itoshii province *** Seawatch Castle ** Umoeru province *** Umoeru Mura / Hayaku Mura ** Kougen province *** Ookami Toshi * The Kakita Provinces ** Takuetsu province *** Shiro sano Kakita *** The School of Quiet Arts *** Seido Kakita *** Shiro Iwasaki *** The Steel Crane Forge *** Tsuma ** Nanhan province *** Shiro Ashidaka ** Gyousha province *** Samui Kaze Toshi *** Jurojin Seido ** Kishou province *** Aketsu *** Ice Fish Village * The Kintani Valley ** Shiro Kyotei Chapter Three: The Lands of the Dragon Clan (page 60) * The Kitsuki Provinces ** Shinpi province *** Shiro Kitsuki *** Kyuden Tonbo *** Kaagi no Tamashii *** Keen Eyes Strike Village *** Morning Frost Castle ** Kaitou province *** Great Falls Castle ** Sinjutsu province *** Toi Koku * The Mirumoto Provinces ** Gaien province *** Foothills Keep ** Yakeishi province *** Tetsu Kama Mura ** Toshibu province *** Heibeisu *** Shiro Mirumoto *** Map of Shiro Mirumoto ** Kousou province *** Maigo no Samurai Mura *** The Northern Towers of Flame *** Champion Shrine Village * Tamori/Agasha Provinces ** Sabishii province *** Yamasura *** Serpent's Tail Mine ** Kinenkan province *** Kyuden Agasha/Shiro Tamori *** Suigeki Toshi *** Dragon's Breath Castle ** Togashi province/Mucha province *** Furthest Fortress *** The High House of Light *** Pillars of Virtue *** Takaikabe Mura *** Fukurokujin Seido *** Mountain Summit Temple *** The Refuge of the Three Sisters Chapter Four: The Lands of the Lion Clan (page 80) * The Akodo Provinces ** Henkyou province *** Shiro no Shinin ** Ken-ryu province *** Shiro Akodo ** Map of Shiro Akodo ** Kokoro province *** Ninkatoshi *** Seizuka Shiro *** Kokoro Nezuban Mori and Kokoro Nezuban Seido ** Oiku province *** Oiku ** Renga province *** Renga Mura ** Shimizu province * The Ikoma Provinces ** Eiyu province *** Mura sano Eiyu ni Suru ** Gisei province *** Toshi no Meiyo Gisei *** Firefly Plains Trading Grounds ** Gunsho province *** Kyuden Ikoma *** Murame Toshi ** Ikota province *** The Great Hall of Records *** Shiro Kyube ** Shiranai province *** Lookout Mountain and Shiranai Toshi *** Nishi no Shiro * The Kitsu Provinces ** Dairiki province *** Bishamon Seido *** Blue Chrysanthemum Village ** Foshi province *** Foshi ** Hayai province *** Shiro sano Ken Hayai ** Rugashi province *** Rugashi Toshi *** Gi Seido * The Matsu Provinces ** Azuma province *** Kyakuchu Mura ** Chuugen province ** Gakka province *** Kenson Gakka *** Yaruki Jukko no Tera ** Heigen province *** Shiro Koritome ** Kaeru province *** Captured City/Brittle Flower City *** The Kitsu Tombs *** Tsumekurachi Kitsu Shinden ** Tonfajutsen province *** Tonfajutsen and Crossroads Castle ** Yama province *** Shiro Matsu *** Makoto Seido *** Rei Seido *** The Hall of Ancestors *** Beiden Overlook *** Ikeda Toshi ** Yojin province *** Shiro no Yojin Chapter Five: The Lands of the Mantis Clan (page 102) * The Lands of the Yoritomo family ** The Island Provinces of the Yoritomo *** Toshi no Gotei *** Map of Kyuden Gotei *** Tempest Island *** Toshi no Inazuma *** Dojo Raiden *** Haiyama *** Distant Turtle City *** Koutetsukan *** Kaimetsu-Uo Seido *** Tokigogachu *** Thunder Dragon Bay *** Maigosera Seido *** The Island of Lost Wilderness and Kyuden Komori *** Broken Wave City and Kyuden Kumiko * The Lands of the Moshi family ** Yama sano Amaterasu ** Amaterasu Seido ** Kyuden Moshi no Machi ** Aratana Dento ** The Temple of Kaze-no-Kami * The Lands of the Tsuruchi family ** Kyuden Ashinagabachi ** Shaiga ** Gateway Village ** Quiet Stream Village ** Sakana Mura ** Houritsu Mura * The Lands of the Kitsune family ** Kyuden Kitsune ** Other Holdings of the Kitsune Chapter Six: The Lands of the Phoenix Clan (page 122) * The Asako Provinces ** The En-ju province *** Seido Jurojin ** The Ki-Rin province *** Shrine of the Ki-Rin *** Shiro Gisu ** Kyuukai province *** Michita Yasumi ** Yogen province *** Kyuden Asako *** The Library of the Fiery Centipede *** Shinden Asako *** The Shrine of Uikku * The Agasha Provinces ** Anshin province *** Honored Treaty City ** Mihari province *** Zumiki-Mihari *** Orange Flame Village ** Omoidasu province *** The City of Remembrance ** Haimaato province *** Kyuden Agasha * The Shiba Provinces ** Enjaku province *** Nikesake ** Ukabu province *** Ukabu Mura ** Nanimo province *** Twin Soul Temple ** Bachiatari province *** Mori Kage Toshi *** The Shiba Artisan Academy ** Nejiro province *** Shiro Shiba *** Shinsei and Sumai Mura *** Temple of Brilliant Rebirth * The Isawa Provinces ** Yosomono province *** Yobanjin Mura ** Kougen province *** Gisei Toshi ** Kinkaku province ** Garanto province ** Aoijiroi province *** Pale Oak Castle *** Asahina Seido ** Maryoku province *** Kyuden Isawa *** Temple of the Eight Guardians :: Map of Kyuden Isawa Chapter Seven: The Lands of the Scorpion Clan (page 148) * The Bayushi Provinces ** Kunizakai province *** Kyuden Bayushi *** Traitor's Grove *** Map of Kyuden Bayushi *** Honor's Lesson Dojo *** Shiro Kuraishi ** Hizoku province *** Shutai *** Palace of Crimson Shadows ** Nezuban province *** Hotei Seido *** Keep of the Fortunate Husband ** Chuuou province *** Shimomura *** Toshi Aitate/Sekkai Yurri * The Shosuro Provinces ** Ryoko province ** Kakushikoto province *** Nihai Tower ** Kawa province *** Shiro no Shosuro *** The Silken Smile Theater *** The Painted City *** Ginasutra *** The Howling Fields * The Soshi Provinces ** Kinbou province *** Pokau *** First Breath Dojo *** Shrine of the Shadow's Eye ** An'ei province *** Shiro no Soshi *** The Dojo of the Closed Eye *** Hidden Moon Dojo ** Yuma province *** Hidden Watch Keep * The Yogo Provinces ** Fukitsu province *** Yogo Shiro *** Naganori Mura ** Beiden province *** Beiden *** Kagoki *** Seven Stings Keep *** The Ruins of Shiro Bankeni ** The Second Festering Pit *** The Scorpion Wall Chapter Eight: The Lands of the Unicorn Clan (page 168) * The Ide Provinces ** Eijitsu province *** Chrysanthemum Petal Lake *** Temple of the Lost Moto *** Turo-Kojiri *** The Shinomen Watchtower *** Jurojin Seido *** Temple of the Kanosei Furudera ** Garanto province *** Shiro Ide *** Duzaki Toshi * The Iuchi Provinces ** Kaihi province *** Shiro Iuchi *** The Forest of the Dreamers *** Hisatu-Kesu *** Seikitsu Pass, the Great Crater and the City of Night *** Okuyaki *** Shiro Kenshin *** Sukoshi Zutsu ** Shinten province ** Ujidera province *** Shinden Horiuchi *** The Temple of Child's Innocence *** War Dog Master Dojo * The Moto Provinces ** Enkaku province *** Watchtower of the River of the Unexpected Hero ** Ikoku province *** Shiro Moto *** The Temple of Death *** Toshi no aida ni Kawa *** Mura nisa Kawa Nemui *** Watarimono ** Kawabe province *** Shiroi Kishi Mizu-umi *** Mizu Mura *** Shiroi Kishi Mura *** Daikoku Seido ** Zenzan province *** Plains Wind Monastery *** Chai Seido ** The Khol Wall * The Shinjo Provinces ** Aishou province *** Oshindoka Toshi *** Mizu-Umi Ryo *** The Three Unfortunate Villages ** Bugaisha province *** Bugaisha *** Dragon's Heart Forest *** Kuroshin's Shrine ** Haisho province *** Egami Mura *** Kanashimi no Komochi *** Exile's Watchtower *** Exile's Shrine *** Shrine to Jotei ** Kouryo province *** Shiro Shinjo *** Mountain Watch Keep :: Map of Shiro Shinjo * Otaku/Utaku Provinces ** Isei province *** Otaku Seido ** Koubaku province *** Dark Edge Village ** Manaka province *** Shiro Utaku Shojo *** Shiro Naoko ** Senseki province *** Akami and Bikami *** Kibukito ** Tsuriai province *** Yashigi Village Chapter Nine: The Lands of the Minor Clans (page 194) * Lands of the Badger Clan ** The Claws of the Badger ** The Fortress of Teeth ** The Scowl ** Shiro Ichiro ** Shrine of Ryoshun * The Lands of the Boar Clan ** Shiro Heichi * The Lands of the Dragonfly Clan ** Kyuden Tonbo ** The Still Water Monastery * The Lands of the Hare Clan ** Shiro Usagi ** Kudo Mura ** Meidochi * The Lands of the Monkey ** Toku Torid-e ** Shinden Fuzake * The Lands of the Oriole ** Kyuden Tsi * Lands of the Ox Clan ** Shiro Morito ** The Ox Stables ** Red Horn Village ** The Western Keep * Lands of the Sparrow ** Kyuden Suzume ** The Golden Sun Plains * Lands of the Tortoise Clan ** Slow Tide Harbor Chapter Ten: The Shadowlands (page 206) * The Realm of the Lost ** The Wall of Bones ** The City of the Lost ** The Temple of the Ninth Kami ** The Onikage Ranges ** Shiro Chuda ** The Teeth of the Serpent * Places in the Shadowlands ** Amaterasu's Furnace ** The Black Finger and Dark Moon Rivers ** Big Stink ** Fallen Chrysanthemum Lake ** The Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng ** The Ogre Barracks ** The Plains Above Evil ** The Sea of Shadows ** The Womb of Terror * The Holdings of the Spider ** Black Silk Castle ** The Fanged Temple Chapter Eleven: The Shinomen Forest (page 214) * The Natural Environment * Geographical Features ** The River of the Sky ** The Estuaries of the Snake ** The Shadowlands Marshes ** The Twilight Mountains * Naga Sites ** Nirukti (Joy) ** Siksa (Courage) ** Iyotisha (Astronomy) ** Vyakarana (Magic) ** Four Bridges Glade * Shinseist Sites ** Fire Pool of Purity ** The Waterfall of Shinsei ** Lost Heaven Shrine ** The Crow's Tongue * Other Sites ** The Leaves of the Tree Dojo ** The Tree of Wisdom Beyond Time ** Sighing Moon Murders ** Gates of Persistence ** Hibagon Village ** Eight Worlds Sorrow Path ** The Vanishing Inn * Secrets of the Forest Chapter Twelve: Other Lands; Imperials, Monks, and Unaligned (page 228) * Imperial lands and Holdings ** Lands of the Otomo family *** Kyuden Otomo ** Lands of the Seppun family *** Kyuden Seppun *** The Four Temples *** The Grave of Seppun *** The Seppun Gardens ** The Hub Villages *** Mura Kita Chushin *** Mura Higashi Chushin *** Mura Nishi Chushin *** Mura Minami Chushin ** The Castle of the Emerald Champion ** Lands of the Miya family *** Kyuden Miya *** The Miya Library *** The Miya Stables *** The Anou Lands * Lands of the Brotherhood of Shinsei ** Dangai ** Monastery Among the Winds ** Monastery of the Five Rings ** Quiet Stone Monastery ** Reihado Shinsei ** Shrine of the Seven Thunders ** Shinden Osano-Wo * Unaligned and Ronin Lands ** The City of the Rich Frog ** Daidoji Yukan-se ** The Forgotten City ** Koeru Mura ** Lost Traveler Castle ** Mura no Kin ** Nanashi Mura ** Dragon's Guard City ** Palace of the Breaking Dawn ** The Village of Broken Dreams ** Zakyo Toshi Chapter Thirteen: Otosan Uchi (page 244) * Otosan Uchi, the Imperial City ** The Governors ** The Sentaku Tribunal ** Law Enforcement * The Toshisoto Districts ** The Brutal Flame (Tsai) District ** The Emperor's Road (Hidari) District ** The Juramashi District ** The Spiritual (Ochiyo) District ** The Gilded Hill (Hayasu) District ** The Rich Crescent (Hojize) District ** The Eta's Island (Hinjaku) ** The Prison/Moon (Toyotomi) District ** Tenari's Ruin (Meiyoko) District ** The North Dock (Higshikawa) District ** The South Dock (Kosuga) District * The Ekohikei ** The Miwaku Kabe (Enchanted Walls) *** The Eastern Wall *** The Southern Wall *** The Western Wall *** The Northern Wall ** The Kanjo District ** The Chisei District ** Karada District ** Hito District ** The Forbidden City ** The Undercity Chapter Fourteen: Ryoko Owari, the City of Lies (page 265) * The History of Ryoko Owari ** Invasions and Occupations ** Factions and Interests *** The Thunder Guard *** The Opium Trade and the Unicorn *** The Kajinin (Firemen Gangs) *** The Leatherworkers * The Districts of Ryoko Owari ** The Fisherman's Quarter *** The Juniper Teahouse ** The Leatherworker's Quarter ** The Licensed Quarter *** The House of Foreign Stories *** House of the Morning Star *** The Towers of the Eyes ** The Merchant's Quarter *** Daikoku's Garden *** Jotomon's Shinrai Dojo ** The Noble Quarter *** The City Hall *** The Magistrate's Offices *** The Shosuro Palace *** The Unicorn Embassy ** The Temple Quarter *** The Temple of Daikoku *** The Temple of the Sun Chapter Fifteen: The Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo (page 278) * The History of Toshi Ranbo ** Years 437 to 595 ** Years 596 to 601 ** Years 602 to 1100 ** Years 1118 to 1122: The Rise of the Tsume ** Years 1123 to 1155 ** Years 1156 to 1159 ** Years 1160 to 1166: The New Imperial City ** Years 1167 to 1169: The Race for the Throne ** Years 1170 to 1198: The New Dynasty ** Year 1199: The Imperial Heir * The City of Toshi Ranbo ** Chuushin District ** Ichidou District *** Kita no Yosa ** Kurai District ** Senzai District ** Shutsuensha District *** The Eta ** Shijou District Index (page 296) Category:RPG Books